The One With Lily's Story
by Pekenota14
Summary: Lily, Chandler and Monica's daughter, wants to know the story about her adoption. If her twin silbings got to know, why can't she? The thing is it turns out that her story is long and includes Phoebe and Ursula.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily is 14, Jack and Erica are 10**

* * *

Chandler is comfortably sitting on the armchair, zapping through the channels when he has the feeling a pair of eyes is laid over him. He slowly turns is head to his left finding his daughter sitting in the couch attentively staring him.

"Uh Lily…?" He mumbles, puzzled. "What is it?"

"Who's my birth mother?"

Chandler panics and mouths inaudible words, ending up speaking louder. "Mon! She's asking those things again! Monica, help me!"

Monica comes from the kitchen, holding a spatula in her hand. "Come on, Chandler, you're a grown man, answer her!"

Again he panics. "But Monica, this is a huge deal and you know I can't deal with these kinds of big deals!" Knowing that Monica would insist again, he turned to his son. "Besides, I told Jack we were going to play catch outside, wasn't it?"

"Don't drag me into it along with you, dad!" The boy says, not taking the eyes of his game console.

Erica saves him by pulling him by an arm to the yard. "It wasn't with Jack, dad. It was with me. You and I are going to play catch!"

Lily is not amused with the fact that her parents won't tell her about her birth mother, especially with her father who runs away from the question. They told her they don't know who her father is because of the adopting process and she's fine with it, but they had to meet with her mother and all she wants to know is who she is. She's completely alright with the fact that she's adopted because she loves her parents, yet she feels she has the right to know. Well, her twin siblings got to know, why can't she?

Monica notices her daughter discontent and tells her. "Sweetie, don't be sad. Tonight dad and I will tell you all about your birth, okay?"

"Promise? 'Cause you've said it before and once dad even faked to be sick!"

Monica chuckles and affirms. "I promise. Tonight, after dinner we'll talk about it. Right now just come and help me setting the table. And you too Mister!" She asks taking the console from Jack's hands. "Come on Jack, help us."

"You know, I now remember that dad did want to play catch with me."

Monica sighs and smiles as her son walk out the door to the yard to play with his father and his twin sister. What she could do? He's a Bing, a Bing man!

* * *

Monica and Chandler sit on the couch, and Lily takes a seat between them. The twins share the armchair, waiting to hear the story too. Chandler is nervous, running his hands on his thighs.

"You really sure you wanna know?" He asks, trying to create doubts on his daughter.

"Yeah." She answers looking at him, assuring him that she's really committed to know about it.

"Okay, Chandler, what if I start talking and then you join in?" Monica suggests.

"How about you do all the talking and I just stand here and listen? After all, neither I know quite well how we adopted her!"

"Dad," Lily places her hand on Chandler's shoulder, speaking. "in my first day of school in 5th grade, the older kids started making fun of me because I'm adopted. You know what I told them? I said "Yeah, I'm adopted, but at least my parents chose me; your parents are gonna get stuck you with forever!" I just wanna know about my birth mother, nothing else. I love you two really much. Don't worry, okay? I don't even want to meet her!"

"Aw, sweetie," Chandler hugs her and puts a kiss on her hair. "that's really sweet from you and it means a lot to me," He looks up at Monica and reformulates. "to us. Still, it won't make it easier for me to talk about it!"

Monica smiles and starts. "Well, it all starts with…"

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted soon today. Leave a review, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Just a second!" Phoebe yells stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her. Still, whoever it is still presses the doorbell. "God dammit, wait a second whoever you are! Unless you are a hot guy, in that case, I'm already here! Hi..." She says milder, walking to the door. When she opens the door she sees her sister standing there. "Ursula?"

"No, I'm Phoebe from the future! Of course it's Ursula, you idiot!" She says making her way inside.

Phoebe closes the door and snorts. "I knew it couldn't be me; I'd never pull that slutty look! What are you doing here? You never come to me!"

"Notice anything different in me?" Ursula lets her sister observe her attentively. "Seriously? Nothing?" She then proceeds to rub her belly which, since she pressed the baggy dress against herself, makes noticeable a big pregnant belly.

"Please let it be bloated stomach, let it be bloated stomach!" Phoebe says crossing her fingers. "Please tell that that is just a bloated stomach!"

"No, I'm pregnant and I don't want it. Do you want the kid?"

"Oh my God, Ursula! How did that happen?"

"Well, now that you ask-"

"No, Ursula, I didn't mean how it actually happened! I wanna know who the father is, and how far long are you."

"The father is the director from the new movie I've starred."

"Such a surprise!" Phoebe mumbles sarcastically.

"And apparently I'm 28 weeks of pregnancy."

Phoebe sits at the couch. "Oh my God Ursula, you're almost having the baby! Why did you come here just now?"

"Let's just say that I ran out of all options!"

"Did the option "keeping the baby" was ever in your plans?"

"No." Ursula frankly answers. "I tried to sell the baby. This one couple wanted to pay me 7500 dollars until I told them I'm a porn star and they let go the offer. So I thought, you gave birth to Frank triplets, it never crossed your mind keeping one?"

"It actually did, but they are Frank and Alice children and everyone is happy. Sure I'd like to have a baby, just not any soon. I haven't found the right guy."

"I'm giving you the chance to have a baby without needing a guy! Phoebe, take this kid. I don't want it and I'll give it to adoption if you don't want it."

"I suppose the baby would be better with me than at an orphanage, or with you."

"So, your call is?"

* * *

"Guys, guess what?" Phoebe says enthusiastically as she enters Central Perk and throws her bag over Chandler who's sitting on the couch right next to Monica and Rachel.

"You don't like Chandler?" He himself says, putting her bag over the table.

Phoebe snorts and jokingly states. "Yeah, but who really likes you?"

Chandler wide opens the eyes as everyone laughs. He looks at Monica who rubs his arm and ends up leaning her head on his upper arm. Joey stands up from the green armchair so that Phoebe would sit there. He ends up taking a seat at the armrest.

"Well, tell us Pheebs, what is it?"

"I'm gonna be a mother, yay!" She enthusiastically speaks, taking a sip of coffee.

Everyone is shocked with her statement. Rachel is the first one who can find the words to speak. "Phoebe, honey… what!?"

"Tell me, who's the bastard who knocked you up!" Joey gets angry and stands up. "I'll cripple him!"

"Joey, no, sit." Phoebe pulls him by an arm so he calms down and sits again. She looks at her friends and sees the shock in the face of the five and explains. "Guys, I'm not pregnant."

"Phoebe," Monica leans forward, speaking. "how come you're having a baby then?"

"The same way you and Chandler are: I'm adopting!" Once again, Phoebe's answer bewilders her friends. "Ursula is pregnant and she told me either I keep the baby or she'll put him to adoption. I think the baby will be better off with me."

"Phoebe, it's really amazing what you're doing, but this isn't something easy to deal with. Are you sure it is what you want to do?" Chandler asks her.

"Yes. And I know you guys will support and help me, right?"

"Of course!" They all spoke almost at the same time.

"Can you guys believe I'm the first one of us to be a parent?"

Ross puts down the magazine and coughs. "How about my son, Ben, remember him, Pheebs?"

"Uh-uhm, are you even sure the baby is yours divorce guy?" Ross deepens his gaze, making her realize what she had just said. "Oh right, she's a lesbian! Still…!"

Rachel picks up her daughter from the stroller and puts her on Ross' lap, saying. "What about your daughter, Emma, remember her, Ross?" She then glares Phoebe, repeating. "Emma, remember her, Pheebs?"

"Ooh," Monica raises her hand, wanting to be part. "what about me? I'm so close to adopting a baby!"

"Please, honey, don't mention your husband so much, he may not be able to bear with it!" Chandler mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

Joey looks at his friends and whines. "I'm gonna die alone!" And then he storms out the coffee shop.

* * *

**More to come soon. I like your reviews, tell me if it's worth it continuing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, quick thing: the twins names changed, they are Jack and Erica as always have been. And they are adopted as they've always been. That's the way it was in the beginning of the story, so I changed it up! It doesn't change a thing in the story.**

* * *

_A couple weeks later_

Phoebe enters Monica and Chandler's apartment, puts down her bag over the kitchen counter and asks Chandler, who's sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hey. Here's Monica?"

"She's not home yet. Why?"

She feels defeated and sits next to Chandler who had now just put away the book. "I can't do it."

"What?"

"Be mother to Ursula's baby. I can't!"

"Why not? You've carried Frank's triplets and you even wanted to keep one!"

"Rachel and her big mouth!" Phoebe mumbles.

"Oh, come on Pheebs, don't you want a kid on your own?"

"Yeah, but one that pops out of me! And I wanna be married with someone, preferably to the father of the child. My head is the biggest mess right now. There are so many things that I've been buying every day, and now your wife leaves me alone with Ross and Rachel and they start bickering! I'm nuts, alright? I'm insane! Why doesn't Monica help me? She was good with it, you know? Excited, but in the right amount!"

Chandler confesses. "Monica is a little by off ever since we visited Roxanne."

"Why? What happened?"

"At the agency, there was a mistake and when we met Roxanne she thought that I was a doctor and Monica a reverend. I couldn't bear to keep up with the lie and told her everything but that only made Roxanne back down on us. She didn't choose us."

"Oh… I'm-I'm so sorry. Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"Monica and I are trying to assimilate it first and just then we'd tell you guys. You know, I feel horrible. Monica really wanted that baby and I wanted to be a father too and I screwed it up."

"You didn't screw it up, Chandler, you did the right thing."

"That's what Monica keeps saying. It has been a week and we barely talk. I know she's sensitive, but what if… there are so many couples that split up because of-"

"Chandler, Chandler!" Phoebe stopped his train of thoughts. "Monica loves you so much to let this separate you guys. She knows if this time didn't work, there's going to be a next time."

"I know there's more chances, but they can take years to happen and-"

"And shut up! You're panicking! Everything will be fine."

"You're right, I'm freaking out. But, about you, I'm no great with advices, but all I can tell you is: wait until the baby is born. Since that kid isn't growing inside you, you don't feel to be his or hers mother. Once you see the baby, you'll know what to do."

"Uh, that's actually a good advice."

* * *

_The birth day_

Phoebe always counted with the help and company of her friends. She stood with her sister in the room, guiding and aiding her as she had been through it once. There were actually some moments when it seemed like if the twins were starting to bond, but those were just mere seconds.

Monica couldn't be happier for Phoebe, but was feeling down. She was snuggled to Chandler the whole time and he avoided at all costs never taking her to the hospital's nursery area. Monica obviously noticed that.

"Chandler, why don't we go to the nursery? I wanna check the little babies."

"Are you sure, honey?"

Monica places a kiss on Chandler's lips, assuring him. "Yes, I'm sure. You don't need to tiptoe around me. It was hard being rejected by Roxanne, but you were right in telling the truth. If it was me handing my baby, I'd like people to be honest with me. We'll get another chance."

"But, what if that chance takes years?"

"We'll be waiting until then."

Chandler put his arm around his wife and the two walk to the nursery to watch the babies through the glass.

After more than half a day of labor, Ursula gives birth to the baby. A little gorgeous and healthy girl. Both mother and the baby are fine. Phoebe comes out of the room, announcing.

"She's born, guys. It's a baby girl!" Joey, Ross and Rachel congratulate her but she notices two of her friends are not there. "Where are Monica and Chandler? Please tell me they aren't inside some closet, getting frisky!"

Ross laughs a little and explains. "They went to the nursery to see the babies."

"I'll meet them there and give them the news."

"No, Pheebs, we'll go." Rachel says. "Go inside and be with Ursula; she may need."

"No, I'll go there. The doctor needs a little time with Ursula and the baby."

Phoebe doesn't approach them once she sees them. Instead, she stops and gazes them. Chandler is back hugging Monica with his arms wrapped around her waist and the two have a huge grin on their faces, looking at the babies. Chandler feels someone is standing next to them and looks at his side. He sees Phoebe standing there and lets go off Monica.

"Hey, Pheebs. Has Ursula given birth to the baby?"

"Yeah, just now. It's a baby girl."

The two congratulate her and the three go back to the waiting room, meeting their friends. Phoebe feels different after seeing the two of them together like that. They deserve to have a child.

Once they all sit, Phoebe confesses exactly that. "You know, I don't think I can do this. I don't feel to mother of that baby. She didn't grow inside me, she's not my daughter."

The five are taken aback and Joey asks her. "What will you do then?"

Phoebe doesn't want to answer just now and gets up. "I'll go check on Ursula and the baby."

The nurses pick up the little girl, and already informed by Phoebe about what's going to happen, they take her to the hospital's nursery. She is lying wide awake on the bassinet. She's a quiet little girl and already too adorable with her greenish brown eyes shyly open. She was born a couple of hours now, being 19 ½ inches long and weighing 6 pounds 10 oz.

The baby girl had already been bathed and feed with a baby bottle because she didn't take breastfeeding. For Ursula that's a major, that way she could really part ways with her daughter.

"Was she serious?" Monica questions.

"I don't know. A couple of weeks ago, she said the same thing. I think she's just scared and confused."

"Well, but she can't feel like for too long. She's now responsible for a baby." Rachel affirms.

Phoebe leaves the room and says to the five. "Wanna come and meet her?"

"Sure." Ross voices the others thoughts as they all get up and follow her.

She guides them to the hospital's nursery and points to the baby girl. "That's her."

"Uh, sweetie," Rachel starts smoothly. "have you chosen her name?"

"Yeah. Well, kind of." Phoebe hands over to Chandler and Monica the clipboard she's carrying.

The five peek to the paper and see that the almost whole registration paper is filled in, expect for the baby's name. Well, Phoebe did write the surname: _Bing_.

"Phoebe, what does this mean?"

"You deserve to have a baby. You are married and happy, and I'm still single. You can raise her better than I can, and I know you'll love her very much. You can't have a baby on your own, but I can, and that's what I want: a baby that grew in me."

"Phoebe, are you really sure about this?" Chandler asks. "You're handing us a baby! It's not a sweater or something like that. It's a baby, a human being! You can regret this-"

"I won't. She's your baby. For me, she'll always be my niece, nothing else. Go on, give her a name." She speaks, handing them the pen.

Monica and Chandler exchange a look and their thoughts intertwine. Monica says then. "You give her the first name then."

"Even though she's my adoptive mother, and I have my birth mother's name, can she be Lilian? Lily for short."

"Yes, Lily is perfect." With his hand trembling, Chandler writes down their daughter's name.

"And for middle name," Monica adds looking at Chandler. "Phoebe."

"Aww, you guys." Phoebe says moved, hugging them.

Chandler looks down at the paper and reads. "Lilian Phoebe Bing… our baby girl."

* * *

_Back to present time_

"And that's how we adopted you." Chandler concludes. "Does it change the way you see us?"

"Not at all, dad. I'm happy the way we are."

Chandler turns to his wife and says. "See? I told you we'd mess them up in our own special way!"

"I don't care!" Jack says.

"Yeah, me neither!" Erica adds. "Where's the fun in being an ordinary family? We're the Bing's!"

"We sure are a strange family. Starting with your grandfather!" Chandler comments.

"Grandpa Jack?" Lily asks. "What about him?"

"Oh, not him-"

Monica cuts her husband speech by saying. "Honey, it's late, let's put the kids to bed!"

The three kids look at them doubtfully as they are going upstairs. They know there's something there that they aren't telling.

"They're gonna question me aren't they?" Chandler mumbles on his way to the bedroom with Monica.

"Yes, they are. And this time, I won't save your ass! You'll tell them all about _Grandma Charles_!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Ok guys, this is the end! I loved writing this. Leave me a last review.**

**And, why don't you check on my new FRIENDS fanfiction "Band On The Run"? It's good, I promise! xD**


End file.
